CHarlie Bone Christmas Oneshots
by creativebear234
Summary: Little cute, fluffy stories about a few of the Charlie Bone characters. Mostly CharliexOlivia and TancredxEmma.
1. Tancred and Emma

It was a snowy day at Bloor's Academy, and Christmas was right around the corner. Everyone loved celebrating Christmas, mainly because they got to leave Bloor's for a week or so. Emma Tolly through a party every year, which her friends always look forward to.

Emma was sitting in her art class, which she loved so much, one because she loved to draw birds, and secondly because her lifelong crush, Tancred Torsson, was also in that class. She spent most of her time gazing at him like a lovestruck idiot.

"God Em. You dont want to make it too obvious." Olivia Vertigo teased, which made Emma turn a bright red.

"What do you mean?" Emma pretended to be clueless.

"You staring at Tancred. Duh. Em, everyone already knows." Liv said, pointing out the obvious.

"Not Tancred. Everyone but him." Emma murmured.

"At least the guy you like actually likes you back. Charlie 'd like me." Now it was Olivia's turn to be sad.

"Wait. WHAT?" Emma shouted, which caused everyone to look at her.

"You didn't know. Tancred likes you too." Olivia said normally.

"NO I DIDN'T KNOW THAT!" Emma said a little embarrassed that she didn't even know that.

"Oh well he does." She remarked.

At that moment the bell to end class rang. Emma walked out of class room and hoped that Tancred would walk with her. She kept looking back, and then she was scared half to death when a voice behind her said, "What'cha looking for?" It was Tancred.

"Oh nothing." Emma blushed.

"Oh ok. Well umm... can i talk to you sometime today? Its kind of important? I would tell you now but its not the right time." Tancred asked somewhat abruptly.

"Yeah sure. Of course." Emma could only wonder what he wanted to talk to her about...

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Next oneshot is CharliexOlivia  
**


	2. Charlie and Olivia

_**CharliexOlivia**_

* * *

_**(NO POV)**_

"thanks so much guys. I had a really great time." Emma Tolly called to Olivia Vertigo as she left from the Christmas party that Liv just threw. Only Her and Charlie Bone were left. All alone in the house. Olivia's mom was out of town, and had trusted her not to burn down the house while she was gone.

"..and then there were two..." Charlie awkwardly said not wanting the silence.

"Yeah..." Olivia said. Charlie had been standing at the window waiting for his mom to come pick him up from the party, which left Olivia sitting alone on the couch just staring at charlie. He suddenly turned around and apparently had caught her eyes on him.

"Were you staring at me?" Charlie didn't hold back asking. Olivia didn't answer.

_**(CHARLIE POV)**_

How could she do that? All she has to do is just sit there and she's by far the prettiest girl I've even seen. It's insane. I've always kind of like her. That is something ive never told anyone before, and i never plan on telling anyone. I don't even know why my heart choose her. She was so loud and always had an opinion on something. but on the other hand, she was a pretty good listener, and she was a heck of an actor. She was only person that i know who truly isn't afraid to be herself, and show her true personality to the world. I guess i do know why i like her so much. But shes Olivia Vertigo. Shes going places, unlike average me. She'd never like me as more than a friend. I wonder what goes through her mind when she hears my name... I don't know how she can do this all to me... Its like she has total control over how my day is. One moment she can make it, or ruin it. With only one word. If only she would like me...

_**(OLIVIA POV)**_

God. Look at Charlie. He's so damn oblivious. I never thought anyone, even a boy, could be that disconnected with the world. I've made as obvious as possible. I've dropped at least 15 million hints that i like him. Yet nothing. Hes just oblivious charlie Bone. Charlie bone. Charlie Bone. I also never thought that two words could mean so much to me. He would never like me. I wish i could just get over him already... OH MY GOD HE JUST SAD DOWN NEXT TO ME!

_**(NO POV)**_

"My mom's obviously isn't coming anytime soon." Charlie said sitting down extremely close to Olivia, which made her heart almost stop completely.

"Charlie Bone." Olivia said plainly.

"Yes Olivia Vertigo?" Charlie asked. God she loved it when he said her full name, only he could make her ordinary name sound like something special.

"I like you." As soon as the words left her mouth she regretted saying it.

"Well like you too Liv." Charlie said with apparent expression.

"Not like that. I like you as more than a friend. God Charlie. You're the MOST oblivious person i've ever met. I give you so many little hints, you should have pieced it together by now. I don't know why i even like you. You never pay any attention to me. You will never like me. I know that. But it really kills me think of you being with another girl... that's not me. And i don't know why im telling you this. You probably still don't get it. I've liked you since the first moment we talked. and with my luck now. we're probably never going to talk again. I probably just ruined our friendship and-" Olivia's rant was cut short by charlie's lips against hers. After they pulled apart, all she could do was stare.

"What?" Olivia sounded as though she forgot how to talk.

"That's what i meant when i said i liked you too. God Liv. if you would have only listened you could have saved a whole lot of air." Charlie Laughed.

"Really?" Olivia sounded as if she didn't believe what she was hearing.

"Yeah. I've always liked you..." Charlie was turning bright red.

"Oh." Olivia couldn't stop grinning.

"Do you maybe want to see a movie sometime?" Charlie asked, even though he was pretty sure what her answer would be.

"Well of course." Liv laughed. and with that she she scooted closer to charlie and he put his arm around her and they just sat there in eachothers arms until his mom finally came about half an hour later.

"Well i got to go. Bye Liv." he said as he pulled her into a tight hug, and gently kissed her forehead. which she looked up into his big warm eyes.

"Bye Charlie Bone..." She said as though she was in a chance.

"See ya next week." He said walking out the door.

_"Wow. This defiantly the best thing that's ever happened to me..." _Charlie thought as he drifted off to sleep that night.


	3. CHarliexOlivia

**_Hey guy. This is based off something that ive always dreamed of happening to me. DOnt forget to Read and Review! _**

* * *

**_CharliexOlivia (the events in the other oneshot havent happened. SO they both still dont know that they both like eachother!)  
_**

* * *

"Charlie!" Olivia shouted while running after Charlie Bone outside on the sidewalk.

"Oh hey, Liv." Charlie was a little started by her sudden outburst.

"WHy don't you have a coat on? Its at least 20 Degrees out here!" Questioned Olivia.

"I don't get cold." Charlie stated plain and simple.

"Oh ok." Olivia was a little surprised by his answer. At that very moment, she shivered, because with her light coat on, she was very cold.

"You ok?" Charlie noticed her shivering.

"Yeah im fine. Just a little cold. That's all." Truth was that she was nearly freezing to death, and she really wanted charlie to hold her and give her some warmth. But him being Charlie Bone, Oblivious Charlie Bone, he would never get her hints.

"You sure?" Charlie wasn't sure whether to believe his friend or not.

"Yep. Im all good here." She said to him.

"Ok." Charlie said, not noticing how cold she actually was.

Olivia couldn't believe it. He actually bought that. SHe had to admit, she was a pretty good actress. But she still couldn't believe that he didnt see through her fake slef. Just then, she let out another shiver.

"Ok, obviously you're not ok, Liv." Charlie finally noticed the truth.

"No stupid. Of course i am not." Olivia said, punching him playfully in the arm.

"Well then why did you say that you were fine?" Charlie was so confused.

"You really are oblivious Charlie Bone." Olivia seriously couldnt believe him. SHe couldn't remember why she fell for him in the first place.

"Come here Liv." Charlie said, holding his arms open for her.

"**_Finally..."_**Olivia laughed rolling her eyes at him, yet accepting his open arms.

"Better?" Charlie smiled looking down at one his best friends in his arms.

"Much Better." Olivia felt like she was in heaven. SHe was really just in her crushes arms. SHe treasured the moments that it would last, and burried her face into his chest. "you..." Olivia never actually got to finish say what she was thinking because at that moment, she felt charlie's soft lips on her forehead. Which lead her to look up at him, and kissed him on his lips. But this required her to stand on her tippi-toes, seeing that charlie was so much taller than she was.

They both charished these moment for as long as they lasted, and would never forget these moments that shaped their future as a couple...


End file.
